1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional computer lock, and more particularly to a lock for securing an object, such as the notebook computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer lock is used for securing the notebook computer to an article, such as a fixed upright or leg, thereby providing an anti-theft function so as to protect the notebook computer. However, the conventional computer lock cannot be operated easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operating the computer lock. In addition, the conventional computer lock has a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional computer lock.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a computer lock for securing an object, such as the notebook computer or the like.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a computer lock that can be operated easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user operating the computer lock.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a computer lock that can provide an anti-theft function so as to protect the notebook computer efficiently.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a computer lock that has a simplified construction, thereby decreasing costs of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a computer lock, comprising a lock body, a cover, a lock core, an action body, an action shaft, and a locking block, wherein:
the lock body has an irregular shape, and has an inside formed with a channel, the lock body has a periphery formed with two U-shaped receiving slots for receiving a power supply cord and other cord, the periphery of the lock body is formed with an insertion hole for insertion of a slide, the lock body has an end face formed with a shaft hole for mounting a pivot shaft and a receiving hole for receiving a spring and a pin, the lock body has a side face formed with a groove for mounting a locking cord;
the cover is pivotally mounted on the lock body by the pivot shaft, the cover has a first side formed with a first recessed zone for mounting a pad and a second side formed with a second recessed zone, the cover has a center formed with a through hole and two symmetrical protruding limit bars surrounding the through hole;
the lock core is movably mounted on the lock body, and has an end formed with a protruding catch flange for stopping the locking cord, the lock core has an inner wall formed with a slide slot for slidably mounting the slide of the lock body;
the action body is rotatably mounted in the lock core and has a periphery formed with an insertion hole for insertion of a locking pin;
the action shaft is secured on the action body to rotate therewith, and has a first end formed with a through hole for passage of the locking pin and a second end formed with an enlarged locking block; and
the locking block is secured in the lock core and rested on the action body for limiting movement of the action body.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.